


Old Durmstrang

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, Gen, school song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durmstrang School Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Durmstrang

Dark and drab these halls they be  
But yet they're full of history  
Founded to enrich young minds  
Though sometimes overcome by vines

Hallowed, revered these halls they be  
but yet they're full of history  
Ensuring we are prepared for the world  
Every last one, each boy, each girl

And when we leave we'll sing this song:

Our hearts we bend to old Durmstrang


End file.
